


I Kind of Like That Idea

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [67]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami checks in on Davina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kind of Like That Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place following "Exquisite Corpse," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for prompt #474 'Reunite.'

Cami stormed past a vampire guard and into Marcel’s loft. She hurried over to the leader of the vampires. “Is she okay?” the blonde asked. “Where is she?”

Marcel looked up from where he was playing poker with some members of his vampire army. “She’s fine” he said. “She’s resting in the bedroom, but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind seeing you.”

Cami breathed a sigh of relief. Making her way over to the bedroom, she knocked lightly on the door. “Come in” said a familiar voice. Cami opened the door to see Davina sitting up in bed. The brunette smiled at the sight of the other woman.

“How are you?” asked Cami, letting herself into the room and sitting down on the foot of the bed.

“A little tired and a bit sore” said Davina. “But otherwise I’m okay.”

Cami smiled. “You have no idea how worried I was” she said. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

“I’m glad to be back” said Davina.

“Good” said Cami. “Because I have no intention of letting you out of my sight ever again.”

Davina laughed. “Some people might find that a bit smothering” she said. “But actually, I kind of like that idea.”


End file.
